wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Titus Numerius Tiberius
"T.N.T." is an unplayed character from the original War of the Ancient Races. He joined on August 14th, 2008, at 6:55pm. His character bio is as follows: : Titus Numerius Tiberius was born in the year 742 A.D. He was raised in Northumbria. His father was a general for the armies and Titus wanted nothing more than to be like his father. He trained in hand in hand combat from the age of seven. By the time he was fifteen he was accepted into the army. He was a fierce warrior aiding in many victories. He was awarded for his bravery multiple times often by the king himself. His father was killed in war when he was twenty four, and less then a month later on his twenty fifth birthday the king came to him and made him a general. Two years later Titus and his men lead the attack on the rebels, and helped most of them into early graves. The King let Titus return to his home that he had not been to since his fathers death. : On his way his horse was spooked by a mysterious woman on the side of the road, and threw him off it's back. Titus found himself stranded with a strange woman on the darkest night of the year. The woman seemed to be intrigued by his appearance. Titus being very fond of women enjoyed the attention a little bit to much. It came as no surprise that he followed her when she asked if he would like to come home with her. When they entered the house a horrid smell invaded Titus's nose. He followed the scent to a back room where the bodies of a family lay. He turned to the woman who merely smiled at him. The woman slammed him into a wall, and Titus's eyes lit up with fear. There weren't many men that could over power him, so to have a woman do such was unthinkable. He remembered the pain of the womans teeth piercing his neck,but the days after that were a blurr of pain and suffering. One day the pain was gone as was the woman. Titus found that he had a new strength, and better agility, but they didn't come with out a price. The thirst he felt was unbearable. He tried to leave the house, but found as soon as he reached his hand out the door that the sun light burned him. He stayed in the house until night fall. He wondered the streets aimlessly when he ran into a man tending to his horse. He could smell the blood pulsing in the mans veins, and it made his throat burn. Before he knew what he was doing he had sunk his newly acquired fangs into the mans throat. Though his morals told him what he was doing was wrong he could not stop drinking. After that night Titus slowly lost his morals as his thirst grew. With in a decade Titus had begun to make villages into ghost towns. He no longer drank because he was thirsty, but because he loved the taste of blood. In 787 Titus was cornered in a farm house by the kings guard not far from the castle. Titus was put in chains and brought before King Alfwold himself. The king made a deal with him. Should Titus be the kings own personal body guard then he would be granted immunity for his actions. Titus gratefully took the offer. He ended up becoming good friends with the king. It was his first friend since he had been turned. A year later after coming back from a night of hunting Titus found the king dead. His fury was so great that he swore that the next king would meat the same end. King Alfwolds nefew Osred the second inherrited the throne, but he had heard of Titus's oath and he fled the country. Titus then left the country and went to eastern asia for the next few centuries. Titus enjoyed asian womens beauty. One woman he found to be so beautiful that he decided to try and make her like him. He bit the woman, and drank only some of her blood. He spent the next few days watching her writhe in pain as he surely had after he'd been bitten. When the woman came out of it Titus showed her everything he knew of what they were. The woman soon fell in love with him, and he with her. Her name was Shiane, a name that would linger in Titus's memorie for all of eternity. In 1170 Titus and Shiane decided to go to england after hearing the knews that king henry the second had the archbishop of canturberry beheaded. Titus had a soft spot for people willing to kill a man of god, and he decided that england had become Malevolent enough for him to live there. The two of them enjoyed torturing people, and destroying entire villages, but apparently their race wasn't as mysterious in england as it had been in asia. A group of men that called themselves hunters came after them. Titus was fast enough to get away from them, but Shiane wasn't. He watched as an arrow pierced her chest, and she turned to dust. After that Titus went through out europe only feeding when the thirst was unbearable trying not to attract attention to himself. He stole money from his victems over the years and in the year 1543 he bought himself a castle in the ottoman empire. He only left his castle to feed other than that he spent his time practicing with his sword. Over the years he honed his skills and grew stronger and faster. In the more recent years Titus had heard the villagers speak of creatures in Romania that lived off human blood. Titus decided that it was time to seek out his own kind, and he left for Romania. As the poster has contributed less than 10 posts, the list of threads this character has posted in will not be listed. Category:Characters